Legend of the Final Materia
by Seph-FF07
Summary: Not learning from the past, ShinRa threatens the safety of the planet. 4 years after the Meteor incident, Shukera, once a high ranking Soldier, has decided to give all her strength to help destroy ShinRa from within in a conspiration where many other Shin
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The small town formally known as North Coral crumbled as the flames gnawed at its skeleton remains. Screams filled the air as victims tried to out run the searing heat of the destructive force that slowly killed their homes. All along the ground scattered those who fell and could not escape quickly enough. Soulless eyes of those that had already departed rested upon the creator of the destruction.

A female clad in Soldier uniform faced the only remaining obstacle that stood in the way of her completing her task. Empty eyes stared down upon the one who knelt before her, begging her to bid her leave. Clasped hands, pleading eyes, a woman in dire need of something that was going to go unanswered, his desire answered only with the sound of cold steel smacking the back of her neck, decapitating him in an instant.

The female lifted her sword and her gaze fell upon the only remaining house that stood untouched by the flames of destruction. She lifted her hand and spoke one word. "FIRE!" The green materia fixed in her sword winked and the house was immediately engulfed in flames. She turned her back to the structure and began walking silently away, her job done.

She took two steps before a shrieking cry sounded, catching her attention. Without showing any emotion on her face, she slowly turned around and faced the last structure she had set afire. In front of it was a woman on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. There was something disturbing about the woman on the ground, something that the female couldn't ignore.

Slowly, she retraced her steps and stood looking down upon the pathetic creature that knelt on the ground before her. The woman sobbed as she buried her head into her hands. The searing heat from the fire was gnawing at her back, but she didn't seem to care anymore.

The female cocked her head to the side and stared at the sobbing woman. Without saying a word, she lifted her sword and plunged it through the woman, silencing her sobs. She withdrew her sword and stared at the house. For a moment she wondered what would make the woman and man act so strangely.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her and before she knew it, she lifted her hand and spoke another word. "ICE!" The green materia next to the first one in her sword winked and a sheet of ice appeared, dousing the flames immediately.

With the fire out, the female stepped inside and began looking around. Nothing seemed extraordinary so she kept searching. A check of all the rooms wielded an empty search. Now the female was getting frustrated with the whole incident until something in the last room caught her eye. A small figure laid in a charred bed wrapped with blankets.

The female reached down and picked up the small figure and cradled it in her arms. The figure opened its eyes and for a moment fixed upon hers. Innocent eyes filled with death only stared for a moment before the last breath was taken. A shrieking cry escaped her lips and filled the area with sadness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The female laid across the pile of reports and bolted up from the table. Sweat beaded on her brow as her heart raced in her chest. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep. Memories from the nightmare hung in her mind, haunting her deep inside. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't escape the ghosts of her past. She sat with her head lowered as she wondered how many times did she have to relive that night.

She glanced at her watch that was sitting on the nightstand and opened her eyes wide in an attempt to wake up. She stood up and stretched, trying to rid herself of the reoccurring nightmares that plagued her sleep. She walked to the sink, grabbed a washcloth, and ran cold water over the rag. When it was soaked, she rung it out only slightly and wiped her face with it.

Shukera walked from the bathroom and sat down on the bed. She picked up the computer and began typing out a message to a friend she met on the messaging system, similar to that of the Internet. Satellite Internet connections were now being widely used, and it became so that everyone had to have their own hand held computer.

She was feeling somber; everything she had worked for was fixing to blow up in her face. Reports of the spies' latest activities were laid out in front of her. She held her hands in her hair feeling frustrated as she poured over one of the reports. "This is not possible!"

A low beeping emitted from the small computer indicating she received a message. She shifted her gaze from the reports to the screen and read the message. Her friend told her something weird was going on with one of his friends and explained how his best friend was suddenly lashing out at people for no reason, then he went on to talk about the girl he loved who was pining away over his uncontrollable best friend. She quickly typed out a message and went back to her reports.

Sighing, she gathered the reports and shoved them in a folder, picked up the folder holding, and stepped over to the shredder. One by one she fed the documents into the shredder and watched as the machine spit out small strips of paper into the bin below it. Things appeared to be getting worse now, which was something she had not planned on. It all lead to one possibility: There had to be a leak...somewhere.

The computer beeped again and this time her friend was asking her what was wrong. Shukera placed her hands on her face and laughed at how he always seemed to know when something was wrong. Smiling, she began telling him everything about herself in more detail, things she never shared before with anyone, things she knew would place him in immanent danger. Still, she felt she could trust him, not to mention that she was about to explode by keeping everything inside. Before she knew it, her fingers began typing away furiously on the keyboard and spilling out everything about herself to him.

Hours later, someone tapped on Shukera's door. She looked up away from the screen when she heard the tapping and frowned. It was supposed to be her day off!! Quickly she told her friend she had to go, closed off the connection, and hid her computer.

Reluctantly she walked over to the door, swung it open and paused when she saw Sephiroth standing in her doorway grinning. Something about his smile made her suspicious. Usually when he wore that expression, it meant trouble was soon to follow.

Shukera sighed and leaned against her doorway. "What is it this time?? I'm tired of hearing about these rebels."

Sephiroth held up his hand as he smirked, "No, this is better. Be in the conference room in about 10 minutes. This cannot wait!" He turned without another word and walked off down the hall.

Shukera was definitely not in the mood for a meeting. She shook her head as she locked her door and casually made her way down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon arriving to the conference room, Shukera stepped inside and casually looked around. Three other guys were sitting around the table. They looked up at her and laughed when she walked through the door, her annoyance clearly shown on her face.

The first guy, Leo, hit the second guy, Ryan, on the shoulder and snickered, "Look, it's the Ice Queen herself. I bet she's colder than Shiva!!" She ignored the comment and took her seat at the table. She waited impatiently for the meeting to start as she thought about the mentality of the new guys joining Soldier lately. All of them seemed pathetically immature.

Several minutes later, Sephiroth walked through the door holding a file in his hand. His presence demanded everyone's undivided attention and quickly brought silence to the room.

"We are being sent to a place far from here to investigate a problem that has surfaced. This problem concerns our world and theirs." Sephiroth paused as he glanced up to make sure they were paying attention. Leo had a habit of nodding off during briefings, which utterly annoyed him.

Pleased that Leo was still awake, he continued, "We have been invited to meet and learn about an organization called See D. They are asking our assistance in this small matter, which, if not controlled now, can explode into something that we may not be able to handle."

Shukera glared at him as she thought, "What are they up to now??" Adding a cold edge to her voice she snapped, "I see no point in going to some world that has nothing to do with us. It's totally ludicrous."

Sephiroth gazed at her disappointedly, "I was going to ask you to volunteer for this one. You are always complaining that you wanted a mission that was new and different. Well, this is what you have been waiting for, isn't it?"

Shukera held her hand up in protest. "We are not some political figures who need to be in the middle of logistics or anything like that! We are trained fighters, Soldiers! I think this is something that Turks should be working on!"

The other two soldiers traded a glance. As usual Shukera complained about the misuse of Soldier. She was placed in command during Sephiroth's absence, which led to the meteor incident, and it was immediately stripped from her upon his return. Some of the Soldiers, like Harris, the third Soldier sitting at the table, still addressed her as commander and regarded her as the best commander Soldier ever had. He glared at the others sitting at the table. The misuse of Soldier angered him also.

Sephiroth said nothing as he slid the brown folder to Shukera. She picked up the folder and opened it. Inside were several pictures that had writing on them, explaining who was pictured in each one. Shukera shuffled through them showing no interest. She regarded this whole thing as a waste of time.

"I still don't see and point in us going over there and getting involved with this!" She started to say something else, but froze when she stared at the picture that spread out in front of her. A blonde headed guy, hair cropped short to his head, gray eyes, and a cocky grin. He held a mischievous look about him.

Shukera stared at the picture, studying the face that looked back at her. The picture read: "Seifer Almassy- A strong, gifted fighter who recently returned to Balamb Garden after the battle with Ultimecia, where he is kept under close surveillance for his actions in joining with the Sorceress Ultimecia and almost destroying our world. He is the head of the disciplinary committee."

Shukera stared at the picture as a nagging feeling began building inside her. Something bothered her about this whole thing as a small voice told her this wasn't right.

Shukera's attention became completely focused on the picture as she gently grazed it with her fingertips. She was overcome by an enormous desire to meet this guy. Her fingers remained on the picture as she thought, "A guy who almost destroyed their world...Shin Ra is up to no good again!"

The trance was interrupted when Sephiroth called her name. The edge he carried in his voice quickly grabbed her attention. "Shukera", he snapped, "I said are you going to volunteer for this one?!?!"

Without taking her gaze away from the picture, she answered, "Yeah, I'm going." There was no way she was going to sit back and let Shinra get away with what ever they were planning now!!

Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously, sensing something was up. He thought as he prepared a report. "Why the sudden change of heart? Why do I have the feeling that I cannot trust you with the true intention of this mission?" He narrowed his eyes, a clear sign that he was annoyed. "I guess I will have to take care of this myself."

He gathered the paperwork that lay on the table front of him. "Well, I guess I will have to go to since no one else is volunteering." He gazed at Shukera as she continued to stare at the pictures in her hand. He added sharply, "We are going together Shukera. I suggest you start packing as soon as this briefing is over." Annoyed and angry, Sephiroth left the room.


End file.
